Please Don't Talk to Me
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: "What brings you here?" Ciel questioned, his eyes darkening as his anxiety grew, anticipating the answer he may get that can bring him back home. "Please don't talk to me." Zexion replied, not looking up from his book. One-Shot. (This is no fluff!)


**A short one-shot about two of my favorite characters from different animes, please R&R.**

Darkness. Absolute darkness. The air was cold and stiff, the ground hard, as if made out of steel. Silence filled the empty space, ominous air continuing to fill the unknown continuity.

"Hello?" A voice called out. "Sebastian!"

Out of the veil of shadowy darkness, a young boy with an old-fashioned blue outfit and an eyepatch over his right eye came into view, a scowl spreading across his face, yet curiosity seeped into his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked, as if trying to demand an unknown being to reveal himself. But nothing came.

With every step the boy took, the footstep echoed throughout the space, mocking the agitated child as he continued to trudge onward into the darkness.

"Bloody hell…" He cursed under his breath, his scowl deepening onto his silky face.

"Mmm?" Another voice hummed in curiosity.

The boy stopped walking and turned in the direction of where the sound came from. He didn't realize it till now but a faint silhouette of a person dressed in a cloak was sitting down on the floor, his back to him but his head turned sideways, as if trying to find the cause of the other sound.

"Who is there!" The boy demanded, his eyes locked onto the silhouette. The shadow stood up and turned around, walking slowly towards the boy. The boy clenched his teeth in both anger and anticipation as he continued to watch the shadow draw closer to him.

It was when he saw the shadow clearly did both his blue hair and eye soften. Another boy, who looked a little older than him, stood before him with a book in his hand and a long black cloak drenched over him, he had similar hair color, his bangs covering the right side of his face. He looked at the boy unemotionally, locking into his eyes. The boy composed himself and looked at the cloaked person with a stern gaze.

"Who are you and where am I?" He demanded, his voice assertive but calm as he watched the teenager's expression.

The teenager turned away, shrugging his shoulders as he shifted his attention back to his book. The boy glared at him, but refused to lose his status as a dignified gentleman nonetheless.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog, and I am ordering you to tell me where I am and how I can get back." Ciel continued, his voice rising as he continued to watch the teenager gaze into his untitled book.

The teenager looked up from his book, his face remaining to show any emotion as he looked upon dear Ciel and his eye patch covering his right eye. "I don't know where we are…" He mumbled.

Ciel sighed, not buying anything what this teenager is saying. However, it was hard to tell if he was lying at all, his face was void of any emotion and his voice was no better. Giving up on asking this odd teenager further questions, he ripped off his eye patch, revealing the insignia of a demon's contract in a bright purple color.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Rescue me and bring me back to the real world!" Ciel commanded, speaking to the invisible sky above, the teenager paying no mind to whatever he was saying. Instead, he sat on the floor once more.

Silence filled the air again as Ciel continued to gaze upon the starless sky, his eyes full of anticipation. He sighed in defeat as he too sat on the floor, grasping his knees in a huddled position to keep warm, waiting for Sebastian to come.

He looked over at the teenager, curious on what he was reading and how it was more important than a famous earl sitting next to him. He scoffed it off and closed his eyes, concentrating on trying to remember how he got there and how he could get out. He huffed in irritation, he couldn't remember. He looked over to the teenager once more, this time a frown on his face as he shifted uneasily. _Just who is he and why is he here? _Ciel pondered, looking back at his book.

"So…" Ciel began, crossing his legs, "What is your name?"

"Zexion." Zexion mumbled, not looking up from his book.

"Interesting name." Ciel complemented.

Zexion made no further comment as he turned a page, still not gazing at the boy next to him. Ciel didn't like the way this Zexion was treating him with little to no acknowledgment, but this was the only entertainment Ciel had.

"What brings you here?" Ciel questioned, his eyes darkening as his anxiety grew, anticipating the answer he may get that can bring him back home.

"Please don't talk to me." Zexion replied, not looking up from his book.

Ciel wanted to punch him in the face, this was his only chance that he could escape and it flew out of the window! Different emotions filtered throughout Ciel's being, debating whether or not to force Zexion to talk or give up. With a long argument ravaging about in his head, he chose the latter. Although he was more experienced when it came to defending himself from thugs (or at least watching Sebastian do it), the teenager still had the advantage of size and weight, not to mention he was giving off an ominous aura…

Ciel huffed once more, resting his chin on his hand, sitting next to Zexion as he waited for his butler to rescue him.


End file.
